New Mysterious Student! Who is he? Find out soon!
by MadScientistKane
Summary: Berlin, Germann Underground training facility, 1300 hours Otto Von Braun:"Heinrich, we want you to befriend these 2 students and find out everything as you can from them, alright? [Heinrich salutes] Sgt.Hollister: You will be going to a new school, Tokyo's finest Butei Highschool, you will be given an apartment for you to live and use as your base HQ. So, this is the school..


**Aria The Red Scarlet Chapter 1 The mysterious new student**

 **Characters in this fic:**  
 **Heinrich Von Kruger(Fanfic MC)**  
 **Kinji Toyama Aria Holmes Kanzaki Shirayuki Hotogi Riko Mine Reki and all the other characters**

 _MadScientistKane:(Before we go into the story, first let me explain some things, the MC in this fic is similar to that of Han's Wolfe from Hellsing Ultimate,_  
 _except he has a black trenchcoat yes it'll cover his face like Hans, with black general cap,there is NO nazism on his coat, instead he has the old fasioned iron cross,he's 17 years old, E-Rank butei(used to be a SSS+ Butei in another Butei school but now he's E-rank we'll get into that later...)_  
 _. 1 (Pic of Hans, this is Heinrich's ancestor they look a similar except Heinrich has longer blonde hair, same eyes except with a scar under his right eye, and he shows somewhat of emotions, unlike his ancestor.)_  
 _Alright, without further ado... lets get fictioning~_

 _Story is AFTER the Butei killer and related events, so now we'll start!)_

 **Heinrich:(I'm late,for school..better go now...)**

 _[It's 7:46 AM, on a cloudy Monday, Heinrich gets dressed, puts on his black trenchcoat along with a black army cap, loads his 2 Mauser C96's and puts them in his holsters, and his German trench knife.]_

 **Heinrich:(Time to start my new school life here...)**

 _[With that he walked out, hopped on his motorcycle and rode to school]_

 **Heinrich:(I hear a beeping sound...)**

[ _Upon looking he found a C4 explosive bomb under his motorcyle's engine, along with a scooter uzi riding alongside him]_

 **?:"Hello ! I heard so much about you in Berlin... you were the Berlin Butei's best sharpshooter,**  
 **well well , think you can dodge the uzi and be quick enough to escape the blast of the C4? Let's find out shall we?"**

 **Heinrich:"..."**

 **?:"I always knew you were the strong silent type... well, your screaming should fix that when you're pumped full of lead,**  
 **drop below 50MPH and BOOM!"**

 _[With that the uzi starts firing!]_

 _RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA_

[ _Heinrich speeds up to 80mph while dodging the bullets, and reached his motorcyles top speed of 105 he jumps out, and uses his Mauser to shoot the scooter's small engine with 1 bullet]_  
 _[The scooter starts smoking and stops dead in it's tracks, the UZI runs out of ammo]_

 _[The motorcycle runs off and explodes a couple minutes later, luckily no one was near it.]_

 **Heinrich:(...I thought the Butei kiler was dealt with awhile back in this city...)**

 _[And with that Heinrich sprints to the school, barely making it in time!)_

 _[8:15 AM, Heinrich arrives in his classroom, with a famous S rank student in it..]_

 **Heinrich:(This is the right class..)**

 _[As he opens the door, his teacher was teaching... but interrupted when the new student walks in]_

 **Umeko:"So...you have a good reason to be late?"**

 **Heinrich:"..."**

 **Umeko:Hello?... I asked you a question boy, answer me."**

 **Heinrich:"Little trouble..."[He said in a muffled voice]**

 **Umeko:"Huh...little trouble? is that why you're 15 minutes late?**

 **Heinrich:"..."**

 **Umeko:"I'll let you off this time, since you're a new student here, why don't you introduce yourself?"**

 **Heinrich:"..."**

 **Umeko:"You sure are quiet aren't you? Alright everyone this is Heinrich Von Kruger, a new transfer student,**  
 **he's from Germany, and he's been studying a lot of Japanese, so please help him out okay?"**

 **Umeko:Alright...you will sit next to... Aria."**

 **Heinrich:"..."**

 **Umeko:"Aria, please be nice to him, I know how you treated Kinji when he first arrived..."**

 **Kinji:"Tell me about it.."**

 **Aria:"Kinji...[She said in a pissed off tone]don't make me look bad in front of the new student or i'll pump you full of holes!"**

 _[Heinrich walks to his seat right next to Aria]_

 **Umeko:"Heinrich, no hats in the classroom, take it off.**

 _[Heinrich takes off his hat]_

 **Umeko:"Thanks Heinrich, alright now back to the lesson."**

 _[The teacher beings teaching again]_

 _[Aria hands her notes to Heinrich]_

 **Aria:"Here's what were learning today...don't forget to return my notebook after class, don't worry i'm caught up."**

 _[Heinrich took her notes and started copying them]_

 **Aria:(He hardly talks, kind of suspicious, maybe he's like that? Who knows, well, maybe i'll pry him and see why he's so quiet)**

 **Kinji:(I don't know about this Heinrich... he seems strange...Nah! Just my imagination.)**

 _Ding ding ding...ding ding ding..._

 _[Class is over, right about lunch time for everyone, Heinrich quietly walks out of his classroom and heads for the cafeteria.]_

 **Heinrich:(Yakisoba bread or melon... I never had Japanese food.. might as well get both)**

 _[Heinrich gets a Yakisoba and melon bread along with milk, and hands the lunch lady the yen]_

 _[He spots an empty table, and sit down on it, he could spot some of his classmates in the cafeteria as well]_

 **Aria:"Kenji, buy me some Yakisoba bread!"**

 **Kenji:(You flat chested little..) Okay Aria, please try not to buy alot like always, alright?"**

 _[Aria smiles happily...the little wench lol]_

 **Kenji:"I'll take 2 Yakisoba breads, 2 melon bread, and an Onigiri please."**

 **Lunch lady:"I'm sorry, that young man bought the last Yakisoba breads."**

 **Aria:"(*sigh* Aww...)Make that 2 melon breads and Onigiri for me please.."**

 _[The lunch lady gives Kenji and Aria their lunch]_

 **Aria:"Too bad they ran out of Yakisoba bread.. i really wanted some, i wonder who bought them?"**

 _[Near them are Butei girls talking to each other]_

 _ **"Look how handsome he is!"**_

 _ **"Yeah, but he hardly ever talks!"**_

 _ **"He also has that cold stare too...and a scar on his face!"**_

 **Aria:"Who are they talking about?"**

 **Kinji:"Probably that new guy in out class, you know the one with the trench coat?"**

 **Aria:"Ah! He bought the last Yakisoba breads! He still hasn't eaten one.."**

 **Kinji:"He's probably saving it for later"**

 **Aria:"Well, I want it, maybe he'll give it me?"**

 **Kinji:"He might, but he's kinda scary isn't he?"**

 **Aria:"Hmph, I aint scared, besides never judge a book by its cover right?"**

 **Kinji:"Right... just be nice."**

 **Aria:"I AM nice!"**

 **Kinji:"Eh..."**

 _[With that Kinji and Aria walk to the lonley table Heinrich was sitting at.]_

 **Kinji:"Hello there Heinrich, nice to meet you, i'm Kinji."**

 **Heinrich:"..."**

 **Aria:"The names Aria."**

 **Heinrich:"..."**  
 _[He was quietly munching at his melon bread slowly, savoring the flavor.]_

 **Aria:"Uh..hello?"**

 **Heinrich:"..."**

 **Aria:"So... I noticed you never talk much... why is that?"**

 _[Heinrich keeps eating his melon bread..]_

 **Aria:"Okay...maybe some other time then."**

 **Kinji:"So, how are you doing? Are you getting to know the school? I can show you around after lunch if you like."**

 _[Heinrich nods a yes]_

 **Kinji:"So that's a yes then huh? Well, after lunch me and...*Kinji grabs Aria's hand* And Aria here show you around?"**

 _[Heinrich nods in agreement]_

 **Kinji:(Well...At least he doesn't seem like a bad guy, but he never talks much does he.)**

 **Aria:"I see you have an unopened Yakisoa bread..."**

 **Heinrich:"...?"**

 **Aria:"You gonna eat that?"**

 _*Heinrich opens his yakisoba bread, splits it in half and gives one to Aria*_

 _[Aria happily accepts the other half and eats it]_

 **Aria:"T-thanks...just this once i'll be nice to you alright?"**

 **Kinji:"Thanks for being nice to her, she may be a nuiscance at times but she's a good girl!"**

 _*Kinji pats Aria's head*_

 _[Aria blushes]_

 **Aria:"O-oi! D-don't pat me like some kid!"**

 _[Kinji smiles]_

 _[Heinrich just stares]_

 **Kinji:(I think i can be friends with him, he doesn't show much emotion but he was nice to Aria and gave her half his Yakisoba despite her attitude.)**

 **Aria:(Guess he isn't such a bad guy after all, still he never talks... mysterious guy, I still don't know anything about him...)**

 **Heinrich:(...)**

* * *

MSK: _ **Well, that was chapter 1 of my second fanfic, I kinda gave up on my first one since no one knows what the Gun(2005)Game is...**_  
 _ **so instead i'll be making fanfics of popular anime that people like!**_

Kinji:" _ **Huh? That was TOO short."**_

Aria:" _ **Yeah, you call yourself a fanfictioner?"**_

MSK: _ **"Want to be my experiments? You should know I slaughtered lots of people i didn't like you know.**_ "

Kinji: _ **"N-no sir!**_ "

Aria:" _ **Tch...**_ "

Heinrich:" _ **...**_ "

MSK:" _ **At least Heinrich respects me, his great grandfather was very loyal to his commander!**_ "

Heinrich: _ **"..not commander...**_ "

Kinji:" _ **HE SPOKE?**_ "

Aria:" _ **BUT HE NEVER SPEAKS!**_ "

MSK:" _ **Not even Heinrich...respects me ;_; all i want is a little res-**_

Aria:" _ **That's all we have for today, tune in next time for another short chapter!**_ "

Kinji:" _ **Heh...**_ "

 _ **Heinrich nods**_

MSK:" _ **Alright... see ya next time fellow readers.**_ "


End file.
